Nt's World
''Nt's World ''is an American animated television series created by Ntpockets. The show first aired on Cartoon Network on May 16, 2003 and focuses on Ntpockets and his friends' adventures. The show stars Ntpockets, TjsWorld2011, Mumsgirl99 and Readytoanimate. It is a spin-off of the Ntpockets' Animated World film series by Warner Bros. Pictures and Ntpockets Studios, which ended in 2001. Development The show was concieved in July 1999 by Ntpockets, as he was influenced by he and his friend TjsWorld2011's recent show at the time, Tj's World upon its premiere on Nickelodeon in June of that year. He and Tj had made the first two films in the Ntpockets' Animated World series, Ntpockets' Animated World: Pay The Bill and Ntpockets' Animated World 2: Newcomer, and before and during production of Tj's World, he had wondered if he could adapt the two films into a series on Cartoon Network. He was also going to use the stick figure character design as seen in the Nt's Animated World series, but he really liked Tj's character designs, so he asked if he could use them for the show and Tj said yes. The show's first season finally entered production in early 2002. The show later premiered on Cartoon Network on May 16, 2003. Reception Reviews for the show have been mixed to positive. Although being considered to be a "rip-off" of Tj's World during production due to its title and other similarities, it has attracted many fans. Films On February 3, 2012, Warner Bros. Pictures, New Line Cinema, Cartoon Network Movies and TjsWorld2011 Pictures released Nt's World: The Movie, a feature film based on the series released nine years after the show premiered in 2003. In the film, a new villain named Carter Johnson comes into town to work on his plan to destroy the city, and everyone in 123 Nt's World wants to be his apprentice due to a typo made by one of Carter's guards. However this angers Carter to the point where he tries to destroy 123 Nt's World and its citzens early, so now Ntpockets and his friends must stop his wrath. The film recieved mixed to positive reviews from critics and is the fourth Cartoon Network series-based film after those based on The Powerpuff Girls, Regular Show, The Adventures of BD, and Chip in Space. More coming soon! Modernization In March of 2012, one 2008 episode, "The Car Gets Destroyed" was criticized because of the description of gas prices (Unleaded gas was $2.20) at that time. Ntpockets, the creator of the show didn't know why that specific episode was critical. People had edited the episode to show new prices, but that didn't work out so well. So they just blacked out the gas prices and had changed this specific part: Nt: Geez, what are the gas prices today, honey? Keithy: Whoa. $2.20! Nt: Let's get this baby fixed! to this: Nt: Geez, what are the gas prices today, honey? Keithy: Whoa. (And cuts to next line) Nt: Let's get this baby fixed! Nowadays, most instances of gas signs in episodes after 2012 are just not shown on screen. Category:TV Shows